Although a paucity of information exists regarding cytogenetic alterations in most human solid tumors, particularly little is known about cancers of the prostate, kidney, and testes. This project will focus upon identifying both primary and secondary chromosome changes in an attempt to correlate recognized chromosome alterations with clinical features important to these cancers. With the significant clinical resources available to this project, our documented expertise in tumor cytogenetics, and our recent advances in cell culture techniques, we should be able to provide important new information regarding the karyotypic profile of these important cancers.